


Happy We'll Be Beyond the Sea

by LadyCallie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sun-Crichton family goes to the circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy We'll Be Beyond the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: The 5th Annual Terra Firma Beach Bash: Kill Us With Cuteness Challenge.
> 
> Word Count: 701
> 
> Timeline: A year or so after PKW. D'Argo isn't talking yet.

_We'll meet beyond the shore  
We'll kiss just as before  
Happy we'll be beyond the sea  
-Keane, The Iron Sea_

  
It was almost like John remembered. The smell was surely the same. Animals, sweaty people, and fried foods, many served on a stick, most of which were probably never intended to be eaten in such a quantity. Roasted banta bugs weren’t exactly the same as cracking open a peanut, but similar enough to stick up your nose and amuse your kid with. John hadn’t expected D’Argo to learn how to launch them out of his nose quite so quickly. Aeryn wasn’t amused. At least he hadn’t inhaled them.

One glance at the Uncharted Territory Side Show made John blush and Aeryn glare, so they decided on the kid friendlier Hynerian Water Acrobatics. Dee made fast friends with the smallest offspring of brightly yellow colored family? Clan? Herd? Of furred, tentacled creatures that settled next to them in the second row. A large tank was filled with water and as the show started, the water burst into life, lights from inside making it glow and change colors as tiny Hynerian children dove and swam with two-headed dolphin like creatures.

A group of adult Hynerians came after them, creating intricate patterns and routines, trailing long, fluttering ribbons behind them. John had never really seen Rygel swim, and was surprised at how graceful the froggy race was.

The tank turned dark as the last chimes music from the ribbon swimmers set ended. Even though the tank and seating was outside, and it was still light out, it seemed as though the area around them was as dark as space. A low drum beat began as a deep male voice told of a monster that lurked in Hyneria’s deepest waters. A monstrous beast it was, over thirty dreckmas long, with an appetite for anything it could catch. Water sloshed over the sides of the tank as something large swam by. A few cries of fear rippled through the crowd. John glanced at his family, sliding his arm around Aeryn. D’Argo was standing on Aeryn’s lap, her arms supporting his hips.

As the drumbeat and the dark shadow in the tank sped up, John realized he had forgotten something very pivotal. The first few rows of seating at these type of events were usually splash zones.

  
With a roar and a crescendo of drums, the lights and the tank erupted as the monster lept from the waters.

John hear Aeryn mutter, “Frell!” a moment before the tidal wave hit them. Most of the patrons had ducked, or tried to jump away to avoid the drenching waves. Blinking away the water in his eyes, John grinned at his soaking wife, who was struggling to wipe her face and hold their son. D’Argo was thrilled, grinning ear to ear, and squirming, hands reaching for the puddles around them.

Aeryn handed him the baby, her eyes narrowed at him. “Were you aware that would happen?” She gestured at the tank, where the monster was now lazily swimming in slow circles. “We’re soaking.”

John bounced D’Argo, getting a steady stream of baby babble and giggles. “I’d kinda forgot that these sows did that.” He brushed a lock of hair off her cheek. “You look amazing.” He grinned at her.

“I’m just relived that it didn’t scare D’Argo.”

“Aww, Aeryn, he was born in water, and his favorite uncle is already offering to teach him to swim. Hell, we live in a space whale! He’s almost part fish! Aren’t you?” John smiled as Dee patted his wet hair.

“Look on the bright side babe,” he said as they headed soggly back to the transport pod, their boots squeaking, “this little man will be ready for a long nap by the time we get back to Moya. Then we can work on getting each other out of our dirty,wet leather clothing…” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

A moment later a wet splat, “Oww! What was that for?” John balanced the baby with one arm, the other hand tenderly caressed his mud covered and smarting behind.

Aeryn shook her hands off, mud flying. “I had to make sure you were dirty.”

  
~fin~


End file.
